


The Quest of Taliseria

by brocaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, and being happy for once, characters actually having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocaine/pseuds/brocaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instead of fighting monsters the group are having fun for once and charlie cant believe theyve never play D&D before, so guess what. they play D&D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction of The Guild of Kyreem

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda based of an episode of community (2x14) 
> 
> also its set after 10x18 but that doesnt really matter bc nothing relevant to the plot actually happens, only banter

After way too many drinks, (a slightly shocked) Charlie asks them a question she’s been dying to ask them for ages.

“Wait, you’ve never played Dungeons and Dragons before?” Charlie exclaims.

“Well I have been rather busy, protecting heaven for thousands of years” Cas answers

“Yeah me too, not the heaven thing, I was busy getting laid in High School. No offence Charlie” Dean jokes. 

“None taken.” Shrugging at Dean

“Thanks. I’m pretty sure Sammy’s played before though”

“Actually no I’ve nev-“

Interrupting Dean blurts, “What? But you loved all this nerdy crap when you were little. No offence, again”

“Yeah” Sam sighs “but I never had anyone to play with, we moved nearly every week, I couldn’t make enough friends to play with and I hardly think that you and Dad would try and capture Ring of Power with me.”

Awkward faces peer around until Charlie has a light bulb rising from her head. Without saying a word, she leaves the dusty bunker kitchen with a gleaming smile spreading on her face. A few moments later she returns with a bulky bag that she drops on the table, making a loud THUD sound. Grabbing one of the books from the bag, a Dungeons and Dragons book, she asks “Would you guys like to play D&D?”

 

“That’s not really a question by the way. You’re going to play, I still can’t believe that you’ve never played before, I mean you guys kill monsters for a living this should be like training for you.” Charlie places three sheets of paper on the table “These are the character sheets read through them all and carefully choose which character you would like, this is the most important part of the game.”

Nonchalantly, Dean reaches for the middle sheet. Cas and Sam look at each other and grab the sheet closest to them. “Why don’t you have a sheet?” Cas wonders.

“Because I am the dungeon master” she reaches into her bottomless bag and pulls out the thickest book and slams it on the table. “Can you introduce your characters please?”

“Alright, my character is called Ograh the Strong,” Sam explains “he is one of the bravest dwarves in all of Taliseria.” 

“Did you say he was a dwarf?” Dean scoffed “Haha that’s great you’re a living giant and you’re playing someone half your height!”

Cas chuckles. “My character is St Joshua the Priest and a follower of God - how ironic. He has a range of healing spells at his aid to help his team.” He smiles at his friends “Dean, would you like to introduce yourself?”

Dean sighs and picks up his sheet. Why should he play this nerdy game? He is WAY to cool for this. Reading from the sheet “I am playing as Keveran the elven rogue” Dean says, flatly “His high skills of illusion and speech make him irresistible to every elves, dwarves, and humans. Wow this guy seems pretty cool, actually.” A guilty smile peaks through Dean’s mouth, he could like this game.

Charlie opens the dusty book and flips the probably 1000 pages to the one she was looking for. Smiling, she says “Let’s play Dungeons and Dragons.”


	2. Escape from the Sewer

“We’re playing the quest of Taliseria, my favourite, we’re going to slay the arch-griffin, Phenonite” Charlie picks up the book and shows it to the group, revealing the picture of a bold feathery lion-like creature with dark wings spanning across the sunset orange sky on the glossy hardback. “Your group wakes up, alone, in some dark dirty sewers. You notice through the dark a swarm of large sewer rats coming at you, what do you do?”

“Well, I get my angel blade out and stab them all” Cas answers, obliviously. The rest of them staring at him in confusion.

“You don’t have an angel blade”

“Ok, I place my hands on their heads and send them to sleep. Is that reasonable?”

Charlie laughs “You can’t do any of that you’re not an angel of the lord you’re just a priest,”

Irritated, Cas replies “Ok, I get an angel to possess him to put the rats to sleep.” The group look at each other, trying not to giggle at Cas.

“What – no you can’t do that, that’s not part of the game” 

“Why not?”

“It’s just not,” turning to Sam, Charlie begins “Sam, what would you do?”

“Can I hit them with my greatsword,” Sam replies

“Yeah, ok let’s see what happens,” Charlie gets her impressive collection of 20-sided dice from out of the bag. The rest of them stare in awe at her collection “What do you think I got that tattoo for nothing? So, you need a five or more to get a hit on the rats.” Charlie rolls the die the rest of them staring in suspense at the die. The number 2 appears. “Tough luck. The greatsword misses them and they get even angrier, what are you going to-“

Interrupting “I am going to sneak behind them using my high skill of illusion” Dean brags “and do a backstab on the strongest rat” he smiles in pride.

“Great idea” Charlie grabs the dice again “For this you need an eight or more do you still want to do it?” Dean nods, looking at the dice as it rolls. It spins around the table. Slowly stopping. 

“Sixteen! I saved your asses, you owe me!” Dean stands up and yells, they all stare at him: what a nerd. Embarrassed, Dean sits down.

“That rat gets stabbed and all the other rats scurry away in fear. Well done guys you completed your first battle! What are you going to do now?”

Sam gets up and asks “Well I don’t know about you guys but I want another beer any of you guys want one?” 

“No thanks” Cas and Charlie answer.

“No Sam, I’m trying think of what to do next” Dean replies. Sam rolls his eyes. “Where would an arch-griffin be?” Dean says to himself

“Maybe you should ask an NPC if they’ve seen him” Charlie hints at him

“What’s an NPC? Are they like a cult or something in the game? I could ask some dude in one of the towns. Where’s our closest town?” Dean replies

Charlie enters her bag again, retrieving a large map titled “Taliseria”. It has obviously fake stains and tears in it to give it the “old timey” vibe. A large river crosses through the map and black dots scatter the map, pinpointing the towns. While centred, is a large dark patch of trees with the words “THE DARK FOREST” scratchily written in black ink, giving the appearance that even the cartographer was terrified of writing it. 

Sam returns from the fridge and sits down, looking at the map which has taken the attention of the room. “You guys are here” Charlie points at a lake at the top-centre of the map. “The closest town to you is Dermin” She points to a black dot south west of the lake.

“We go there in search of questions about the arch-griffin. How does that sound?” Dean explains while Cas and Sam nod in agreement. “Can we start walking there now?”

“Could we just go to the Dark Forest, it’s where the monster is going to be. You can tell from the intensity of it on the map compared to everything else that it is going to be very significant to the plot” Cas tries to persuade the rest of the group.

“But if we go to the town we can get better armour and maybe a better sword that doesn’t miss a rat” Dean looks at Sam “Seriously man, you have been hunting for what like 20 years and you can’t hit a rat.” Sam rolls his eyes. Again.

“I see your point Dean. Let’s travel to Dermin.” Cas agrees 

Charlie looks through the book and flips to a different page “You walk for several hours” She’s changed her tone of voice to a narrator “And by evening, you reach the town of Dermin. The cosy wooden and thatched buildings look beautiful in the orange haze of evening and are bustling with the lives of the villagers walking and talking, looking for goods to buy, going to the tavern for a drink. Where are you going to go first?” 

“What about going to the tavern first and talking to the people there maybe they’ve seen the arch-griffin somewhere. What do you think supernerd?” Sam says looking at Dean.

“You’re playing too. Supernerd.” Dean replies. 

Cas smiles, he remembers that on this night he doesn’t have to save the world or kill any angels, he can just play a game with his friends. “I think we should do that.” 

Charlies returns to narrator mode “You proceed to the tavern and open the door. It’s filled with rowdy chaotic elves, humans and dwarves alike having a good time. What do you do now?”


	3. The Tavern of Dermin

“Let’s speak with someone and ask them where Phenonite could be,” Cas answers

“Ok” Charlie begins “You proceed to the elderly innkeeper at the table. What do you ask?”

“Hey innkeeper, have you seen an arch-griffin?” Sam asks, Dean stares at him. “What!?”

Dean sighs “You’re doing it all wrong, let me do it Sammy” Dean clears his throat and tries to get into his character “Hello innkeeper, we are looking to slay the arch-griffin, Phenonite. And we have arrived this town in search for assistance, have you seen this griffin recently?”

“I can’t believe I used to be the nerdy one” Sam retorts and Cas chuckles 

Charlie assumes the role of the innkeeper, turning her voice into an elderly woman’s “Phenonite? Of course I’ve seen it, who hasn’t? It has pillaged many a town.”

“Do you know where this Phenonite resides?” Cas replies 

“Why yes, it has its nest in The Dark Forest”

“I knew it. It was obvious that was going to be a major plot point.”

“How can we get to The Dark Forest?” Sam asks

“The quickest way to get there is to follow the river south, however it is dusk and I would not recommend travelling this late at night as bandits could endanger you and your party.”

Dean looks around at Cas and Sam urgently “Ok so what do we do now?”

“We could buy some equipment before we leave this town. How much money do we have?”

“10 gold, but this wouldn’t be enough to buy decent equipment you’d want” Charlie replies, disappointingly. “But you notice a poker game taking place by some shady dwarves in the corner of the tavern,”

“Let’s play poker then! We can beat these guys easy,” Dean boasts. 

“You proceed to walk over there and join one of their games. Who’s playing?”

“Sam, why don’t you do it, I recall dean telling me about that time you beat a leprechaun at poker.” Cas suggests.

“Alright, I walk up to the group and join their game of poker.” Sam says, getting nervous at the fact that he could lose them money and they could get nothing. 

Charlie gets out her die “You need a ten or more to win anything.” Everyone’s eyes lock on to the die. Charlie spins the die and drops it on the table. It rolls. It keeps rolling. It slows down and stops. “Thirteen, they reluctantly give you 10 gold plus the gold you already had, 20 gold isn’t that much though, you’d need like 100 gold at least to get some OP stuff.”

“Okay we should just play more then, Dean stated while the rest of the squad nodded in agreement “Charlie, we’re in a tavern so I was just wondering-“

“Haha, yeah you can get drunk in the game” Charlie assures him.

“Okay then can we get three beers” Dean points at Cas and Sam in real life “and I will give the innkeeper one gold.”

 

After a copious amount of time of rolling a dice and gaining their skills in poker, the Guild of Kyreem (it’s what they’re calling themselves now?) have made a fortunate gain in money, now having 150 gold. Also, during this time, their characters (and themselves) have had A LOT of drinks too.

“So, St Joshua” Dean drawls “or can I call you Joshy?”

“Yes, you can call my character that, Keveran” Cas says.

“No, call me Kev” 

Cas sighs “Ok. Kev.”

“So if you’re a priest, does that mean?” Dean asks.

“Does that mean what?”

“You know…”

“No, no I don’t know”

“Does that mean you’ve ever had sex?”

“Well, my character is fictional so I have no knowledge of that.” Cas replies he is starting to get embarrassed as Sam and Charlie watch this conversation unfold.

“This is a game, Cas you can make something up.” 

“Ok. No, I have never I have devout myself to God” Cas replies, rather sarcastically while Charlie and Sam start to piss themselves laughing.

“Well, we can change that” Dean jokes “Keveran, needs some beauty sleep so I am going to sleep for the night so see you guys later: Ograh, Joshy,” Dean winks at Cas.

“Does this sort of thing usually happen when they’re together?” Charlie asked, looking at Sam.

“Not recently, the last time it happened this much it was season 8,” Sam replies, not realising he’s broken the forth wall.

“Well Josh better get to sleep too” Cas tries to end their conversation before it goes anywhere deeper.

“Yeah I should too, I mean Ograh or whatever” Sam agrees.

“Sam, please call your character by their name” Dean corrects Sam.

“Ugh, Ograh is going to sleep.” 

 

Charlie flips to another page and clears her throat to resume her narrator voice “When you wake up the orange haze of the sky suggests that it is dawn and the bustling of the town is just beginning. Where do you want to go now?”

“Erm let’s go to the marketplace and but some better swords and stuff” Sam says to the group

“Yeah, we should get a sword that won’t miss for you!” Dean retorts while Sam rolls his eyes. Again. “What weapons and armour can we buy?”

Again, Charlie gets into character, this time a shopkeeper “There’s plenty of goods to buy I’d recommend the Orcish Greatsword or the Sapphire and Silver Greatsword” Charlie   
shows Sam pictures of both, accompanied by their stats, which Sam overlooks.

“Alright I’ll get the Orcish one, better hit chance” Sam says while staring at Dean.

“Anything your companions might want to purchase?” 

“Is it possible to get something to improve my spells with?” Cas answers. 

“Can I get some better armour, I need something lighter so I can kill less enemies without them noticing me” Dean eagerly replies.

“There is this chainmail armour, it is lightweight therefore it will assist you in your pursuit to be silent. And for you, priest I have this amulet of Yara, it will help make your spells more effective.” 

“That sounds reasonable” Cas replies

“Alright, that is 143 gold.”

“Here you go shopkeep” Dean says, disappointed when he realises he only has 7 gold left. “Alright, let us make our way to The Dark Forest, Guild of Kyreem.”

“You’re really calling us that now. I still can’t believe I was the nerdy one. Anyway let’s go.”

“You look back at Dermin and start on your next journey, but as soon as you leave the town, you see Phenonite showcasing his elegant black feathery wings as he flies across the clear sky. He above then swoops down directly in front of you, screeching his deafening screams at you. What do you do now?”


	4. Journey into The Dark Forest

“Crap, crap, crap, what should I do?” Dean asks, his eyes darting between everyone.

“I would recommend hitting it with your knives,” Cas replies

“Alright, I hit it with my knives” Dean states to Charlie

“Ok, you need a six or more to get some damage on it” Charlie says and grabs the die to roll it, it finishes rolling. “Two, shit, Phenonite hits you instead and cripples you. What do   
you guys do now” Charlie looks to Cas and Sam.

“I want to heal Dean” Cas responds sincerely.

“Good idea” Charlie grabs the die again and rolls it. Ten. “Ten you heal him to three quarter health, well done. What do you do Sam?”

“Can I hit him with my sword,” Sam answers.

“Don’t fucking miss, Ograh.” Dean says.

“Lemme roll the dice then.” Once again Charlie picks up the die to roll it. She spins it. The number fifteen appears from the die. “Fifteen! You hit the arch-griffin. It releasing an ear-bleeding screech at the pain you caused to its left wing, causing it to swoop off the ground in order to escape. However, before leaving, it takes the innkeeper who has come outside to see what the commotion was.” The group look at each other after this description, an innocent person has become a victim to this beast, and it made their motive even clearer to slay this beast once and for all.

“I guess we gotta keep walking to kill it once and for all” Sam says through all the silence.

“Yes we should, if we go to it now we could kill it while it’s weak.” Cas explains.

“Good idea Joshy - we got work to do guys. Charlie can we start walking to The Dark Forest.”

“Alrighty, you start walking towards The Dark Forest. Is there anything you want to do while you’re walking?” 

“May I heal Dea- I mean Kev to full health?”

“Yeah that’s done, anyone else?” Sam and Dean shake their heads. “Let’s carry on then,” Charlie clears her throat to resume the narrator voice “You follow the rushing river south, several hours later you find yourself at the edge of The Dark Forest and truly understand why it’s called that. Once you enter, the colossal trees block almost all of the daylight meaning you can see very little, but still, you continue. Along the way you see a hut, seemingly deserted with destroyed trees surrounding it. Do you enter?”

“Should we enter, Guild of Kyreem?” Dean asks the group.

“It could have some good potions which would help us kill the thing, so let’s go in there.” Sam responds.

“But the fact that it is derelict gives a plot twist to the story if someone is there, so most likely there will be someone in there and most likely they’ll be dangerous.” Cas tries to persuade them.

“Well, Joshy, if we’re going to kill an arch-griffin the thing inside this will be nothing” 

“Ok I understand your point, we should go in.”

Charlie flips to another page and puts on her narrator voice “You walk up to the door. What do you do now?”

“Knock?” Sam says, thinking it’s the most obvious answer.

“Ograh knocks on the door: no reply. You choose to open the door and walk in. The room is filthy, all the furniture is broken and splintery, the frayed dull-coloured carpet is   
covered in mud and furniture all the windows are smashed in too, scattering shards of glass on the floor. What do you do now?”

“Erm, let’s look around to see if we find anything good for a fight.” Sam suggests to Charlie

“Okay, your party looks around for several minutes until Keveran finds a mysterious golden amulet with an intricate gem as its main focal point, Kev examines the amulet and touches the gem. The amulet starts to vibrate. Really fast. It gets faster and faster until: ZOOM!” Charlies tries to make a spooky sounding sound effect. “A hunched-over lady pops out.” Once again Charlie clears her throat and begins to do a really cheesy voice of a witch “Wha- what? What is this? Who are you?”

Dean introduces himself “Hey ma’am I’m Keveran, we just came in here and I found this thing” referencing the amulet “Do you know what it is?”

“Ask her about the arch-griffin too Dea- Kev,” Cas says

“Of course I know what this is, boy, it’s an amulet – my amulet. I was being attacked by the arch-griffin so I hid in it.”

“You hid in it?

“Did I stutter? I’m a sorceress I have mastered alteration and can change my body to almost anything and the amulet is a clever place to hide, I doubt you’d know that though.

“Ouch, why do you have to be so rude Charlie?” Sam replies, jokily.

“Sammy, she’s getting into character, something I think you should do.” Dean argues 

“Thanks Keveran, anyway. He attacked me by surprise, the little shit, and nearly scratched my arm off.”

“Why did he attack you?” Sam asks

“You don’t even ask if I’m alright, you are all so rude! I’m going to help you anyway because the other one” Charlie points to Cas “hasn’t pissed me off yet.”

“Thank you, ma’am” Cas responds

“As I was saying, he attacked me because he thought I was a threat because I am so great and powerful and all that.”

“We are trying to slay the arch-griffin, we would be very grateful if you helped us fight it.” Cas tries to persuade her to help them.

“No thank you, did you see what it did to my arm? I need to heal this before I kill it. Good luck though you’ll need.”

“Do you have anything that will assist us in the battle?” Cas asks

“I actually do have some information on him, his nest in right in the centre of the forest in a circular clearing and I have something for you too. Here’s the amulet I was hiding in, if you get close enough to the arch-griffin it will manically vibrate and release magical energy. Now go, I want you to kill this thing so I can carry on pissing off random villagers who annoy me.” 

“Thank you ma’am. It will be very helpful.” Cas thanks her 

“Yeah thanks a lot.” Sam says, trying to hide his dislike for her.

“Well we better get going, Joshy and Ograh, got an arch-griffin to kill and all that. Nice work, Joshy,” Dean winks at Cas.

“Thank you, Kev” 

“You leave the witch’s hut.” Charlie puts on her narrator voice again. “Where do you go now?”

“The centre of The Dark Forest.” Sam replies.


	5. Battle of The Dark Forest

“You keep walking through the forest. The forest is starting to get denser and denser meaning it only gets darker and darker so much so that St. Joshua uses his spell of sparklight so you can see. Eventually, you see a glimpse of light through the trees. You go towards its edge and see that today’s evening orange glow is lighting up this large circular clearing in the forest. At the other end there is a large wooden nest of stick, presumably where the arch-griffin sleeps.” Charlie says “What do you do now?”

The guild started to talk tactically about what to do next, they considered this could be the final thing they did in this game and wanted to make it count. “We should go in there swords or whatever blazing and kick that Phenonite’s ass,” Dean says.

“I disagree, Kev, if we do that it’s going to kill us immediately, it could be anywhere, I suggest to wait until nightfall to kill it while it is sleeping,” Cas says.

“If we did that how are we going to see when we kill it? We don’t know if it can see in the dark. I think we should scout around the edge of the clearing to understand what is around and if we can see any of its weaknesses and then try and kill it while it’s relaxed and not suspicious.” Sam explains his idea while looking around the table at Cas and Dean.

“That’s a tactical idea, I think we should do that too.” Cas agrees.

“Alright that’s a cool idea Ograh, let’s go.”

“You walk around the circumference of the area, examining the clearing. The nest is even larger than you originally thought, there is a pile of treasures which the arch-griffin has probably stole while raiding his villages, as well as riches there are skeletons too. You see the body of the innkeeper near the nest. She is breathing. St. Joshua feels the rapid vibration of the amulet given to him and you all hear a flap of wings and a screech, it’s the arch-griffin, it swoops down to its home, adding objects to the pile, then sits on its throne-likes nest looking at its treasure. What do you do now?”

“Ograh, Joshy, I have an idea” Dean says, completely immersed in the game he whispers it to Cas and Sam. 

“Charlie, may can I cast my spell of sparklight on the nest.” Cas asks.

“Yes you can. You cast it on Phenonite’s throne, it starts to smoke and go in flame. Another ear-bleeding screech comes from the arch-griffin. It swoops up from its nest into the air, a searing burn is one of legs. It’s been hurt, however, it’s looking directly at you, fuming with anger. What do you do now?” Charlie asks.

“I cast a protection on us.” Cas says.

“You need a seven for that to work properly.” Charlie rolls the die. “Eight. You cast a spell on all three of you. What about you guys?” She says while looking at Sam and Dean.

“I get out of the clearing to get its complete attention.” Sam replies.

“While he does that I throw one of my daggers at it” Dean says. An increasingly worried look starts appearing on his face, what if they lose? 

“The arch-griffin flies down to the ground and stares at Ograh. Keveran prepares to throw his dagger at him. Fourteen! You throw the dagger and it stabs threw his left wing. He’s now unable to fly.”

“YES!” Dean bursts out.

“What do you do now?”

“I go into the amulet.” Cas says.

“What?” They all say together.

“Sorry Cas but you can’t do that, the witch was a master of alteration you’re not a high enough level.” Charlie replies.

“How will that even help Joshy?”

“Kev, there’s no way we can defeat this beasts using traditional methods” Cas says then gazing at Dean he explains “ if you throw this amulet at Phenonite it will shake so violently that it can hit the arch-griffin it will knock it out or at least hurt it. And if I’m inside it I’ll be able to do spells even closer to it so I can do more damage, I’ll be able to get out after you’ve killed it. In addition I will be able to do the spell because of the amulet I got at Dermin it makes all spells more effective but it also gives me an alteration boost of 200%.” Cas explains. 

“You don’t have to do this Joshy it’s too dangerous, we’ll find another way.” Dean insists.

“We could all be killed before that happens. I have to do this. Let me do this, Dean.” Cas argues.

“Okay.”

Charlie rolls one of the dies “You successfully teleport yourself into the amulet.” She announces “Keveran grabs the amulet and” Charlie grabs the dice. She spins it. It spins. And spins. And keeps spinning. It slows down. Finally stopping. Unbelievably, Charlie says “Twenty! While distracted at Ograh, Keveran was able to throw the amulet at Phenonite. While it is frantically shaking, it lands into the jaws of the arch-griffin. The arch-griffin starts to try and chew the amulet, but it is vibrating too fast, it travels into his throat. The necklace is still shaking and Phenonite starts to choke. After what seems like an eternity it starts to lose its balance until. THUD. It falls to the floor. The arch-griffin stops moving – as does the amulet. I’m sorry guys: St. Joshua is dead.”

“NOOO! HE HAD SO MUCH MORE TO LIVE FOR. AND I NEVER GOT TELL HIM, I LOVED HIM.” Dean wailed.

“Keveran, you loved me?” Cas asks.

“Well I can’t anymore, Joshy, you’re dead.” 

“It’s just that Kev, I loved you too.”

“You did!” Dean says with relief.

Charlie coughs, trying to get their attention “We still have to finish the game. What do you do now?”

“Erm, ok, I look for bodies to see if there is anyone alive that we can save.”

“What a Sam thing to do. You search through the bodies, you find that the innkeeper is still breathing and you find an elf who is just about alive too.”

Dean takes a deep breath to try and compose himself (it’s not working) “We take them back to Dermin and tell everyone that we killed the arch-griffin.”

“Alright. Through the night you bravely walk through the wilderness. By dawn, you reach   
Dermin and tell everyone of your accomplishments and reunite the innkeeper and the elf with their families. You go down in history as famous monster slayers, people praise you, bards sing songs about you. Well done, you defeated Phenonite.”

“Alright well I’m going to get another beer. Do you guys want one?” 

“No.” Dean and Cas reply.

“Yes please!” Charlie replies.

Sam leaves the room looking at the table of his closest friends. Happy, for once, that he got to spend the night not having to save the world, only a fictional one. Later that night Sam and Charlie go to bed, leaving Cas and Dean to sort out whatever relationship they were trying to make happen vicariously through their characters.


End file.
